Jeff The Killer: True Hatered
Note: I'm just passing this pasta on Almost six years had passed since that fateful day that had changed Jeff’s life forever. With his psyche destroyed he wore his scars with pride and left no room in his cold, dead heart for remourse. His actions were what they were; his murderous ways were not evil as far as he was concerned. He was, perhaps, almost kind. He himself a saviour sorts. People, after all, were born to die; he was only speeding up the process, saving them from a cruel, empty world. Jeff woke in the damp, dismal abandoned warehouse he’d retreated to the morning before, just after brutelly taking the lives of three innocent motorists. He smiled to himself as he remembered the look on their terrified faces as the knife was plunged into their guts. Slowly and painfully he’d carved out their stomachs; their innards spilling out onto the road. He remembered the sound of their desperate cries as they choked on their own practically considered blood and felt only pleasure as he remembered seeing his victims faces, frozen in terror, as the light left their eyes and he’d muttered those last, foreboding words, “go… to… sleep…’ For the time being his sick and twisted desire was sated and it was time for him to move on. Ever since that night he’d so viciously murdered his family he’d never stayed in one place for longer than a couple of days. He felt confident enough that the police wouldn’t would find him; he was now an unstoppable force of nature, but to keep moving. There were, after all, so many people who just needed to go to sleep… Jeff stretched himself out and rose to his feet. He could see that it was still dark out and that it was raining and had been for most of the night, but it really was time to move on. He was beginning to get hunger pangs as it had been some time since his last meal. So he all the same it was be scarefully lifted his hood over his head and headed out into the dark street. Jeff guessed it must have been past midnight as all the streetlights had gone out- Typical in small neighbourhoodes and quiet streets. Jeff, being well accustomed to the blackness of the night, had little trouble navigating the dark, damp streets and walked quickly to find either a 24 hour store or a gas station. The money he’d stolen from his latest victims admittedly wasn’t as much as he’d hoped for, but it was more than enough to purchase a sandwich and a train ticket out of here. Jeff didn’t have to walk far before he found himself on a well-lit yet desolate stretch of road that seemed familiar. Suddenly his attention was stolen by the loud honk of a horn. He looked up and across the street, eing an old run down gas station. A large neon sign that read, “GAS” hung above it and glowed an eerie red, illuminating the place and flickering from time to time. Before Jeff had a chance to proceed, however, the memory hit him like a ton of abricks… ___________________ They were driving road crash home, returning from a disastrous family reiunoin. It was late afternoon and and irritable. ‘Muuuuum!’ Jeff whined. ‘I’m so thirsty!’ ‘Me too!!’ Liu joined in. ‘Can’t we stop for a drink?’ The boys’ mother Margret turns turned in her seat to face her seven year old son. ‘Jeff, we stopped not ten minutes ago.’ ‘I know but I’m tired thirsty!’ Margret turned to their farther, Peter who grimaced. ‘I guess we could stop off at the next gas station.’ * As they pulled into a run-down gas station Jeff stared out the window. He looked in througt staring right back at him. He suddenly got a strange deja vu feeling. It lasted a split second, but it was enough to leave him with an odd feeling that lingered. __________________________ Jeff blinked, shocked by the distant memory that had unexpectedly pushed its way intrough the window and saw a man his disconnected twisted mind. It was like a different life; he was a different person now. He felt no pain and not an ounce of remorse. As he crossed the road to the gas station he noticed an old rusted blue truck parked in the corner of the parking lot. Though the windscreen was caked with dirt, for just a moment, he thought he could make out a dark figure inside the vehicle... watching him. He turned away to enter the store, grabbing the last turkey sandwich off the shelf along with some bottled water and took it to the store clerk. The clerk is a old man; he turns and looks Jeff straight in the eye. ________________________ ‘Mum?’ Jeff calls from the other end of the store, ‘can me and Liu get some soda?’ ‘No, I think you’ve had more than enough soda for one day!’ their mother called back. ‘Awww! How about juice?’ ‘I guess, just hurry up and pick something; we’ve still got a long journey ahead of us!’ Jeff reached up to grab a carton of apple juice and then another for Liu and shuffled over to the counter. The boys’ mother's cartons from them and placed them on the counter along with a few other items for the rest of the journey. The man at the counter turned to face Margret and the boys. He was fairly old and scrawny, balding. He smiled- his teeth uneven and discooloured. Jeff didn’t exactly know why but the man almost scared him a little. A strange feeling washed over him, like he wasn’t safe in the presence of the old man. As they left the store and stepped out into the parking lot Jeff had some and look at the man one last time. It was true to say that he was fairly tired at the time, but all the same he could have sworn he saw the man slowly lift a bony finger to his lip as if to shush him. Jeff felt a shiver creep down his spine... Jeff turned to see his mother and heard her urgent cries. ‘JEFF! JEFF!! COME OUT OF THE ROAD, YOU’LL’- ________________________ The last thing Jeff remembered that night was waking up in a hospital room with a huge headache. Apparently he had wandered into the road and been hit by a car. He had been very lucky and only suffered a few cuts and bruises and a minor concussion. Jeff smiles widely as he remembers this. He figured that if it weren’t for that knocking to the head if not he may not have been the person he was today; the person he was meant to be. He may have still been in the dark and never known his true purpose or what it felt strange urge to turn back like to take a life urge strange. He may have just been another ignorant shithead, remorseful and weak. ‘Sir?’ A voice broke through his thoughts. ‘What?’ ‘Is… there anything else?’ Jeff looked at the man realiezing that he had been the one to trigger that memory. But it was certainly not the same man from all those years before. ‘No,’ he said gruffly. ‘Thank you.’ ‘Are you okay?’ The man asked, conceerned. ‘I’m fine,’ Jeff replied quickly, pulling his hood further over his face, and before the man could say another word he left the store. ‘He doesn’t know how lucky he is,’ Jeff thought to himself vaguely. ‘I could have taken his sad little life away from him right there and then. It would have been so easy…’ As he walked across the parking lot he noticed that the blue truck was still there. He glanced at it for a moment before the engine suddenly roared to life, the headlights almost blinding him, and the truck sped right past him, ripping through a puddle and soaking Jeff from head to toe. He just stood there and watched the truck race out the parking lot and down the road at an alarming speed. ‘Fucking dick!’ he himself. Being soaked was something he’d become accustomed to, but seldom was he EVER caught off guard like that. He stomped irritably down the road cursing under his breath, the anger growing in his gut. In his hot rage he could feel that feeling return; that unmistakable desire… No, that NEED… to kill… If he so chose he could walk back into that store and… ‘No…’ Jeff muttered to himself. The time wasn’t right. He moved on. * As growled furiously once he recomposing, Jeff approached the large family house he began to feel as though something was a bit… off. But any doubts soon vanished when he heard the distinct sound of a baby cry from inside the house. He smiled widely at the prospect of an unsuspecting family soon to meet their end at his hands. Ideas exploded in his mind as he considered the possibilities lying just within the walls of this house. Carefully Jeff clambered over the seemingly newly painted gate and headed to the rear end of the house. He found the back door in an instant and was glad to find it unlocked. Silently he stepped in through the door, finding himself in a large, dark kitchen. His eyes, though often dry and itchy due to lack of moisture, were well accustomed to the dark and he navigated the house with ease. Jeff crept into the halla- Suddenly there was a slight shuffling sound. Jeff froze in place and listened carefully. He was quite sure there was no one down here though and in the end attributed the sound to the old pipes that hall hiya. He proceeded up the stairs. The sound of a baby’s distressed cries started up again. A dim light crept through door up ahead. Jeff grinned widely as he anticipated the task at hand likely ran all through this less than modern house. When Jeff stepped onto the landing, however, he was stopped in his tracks as the unmistakable coppery scent of death made itself known. He looked down at the floor. There in the middle of the dark landing lay two lifeless bodies, one female and the other, presumably, male. They appeared to have died due to massive head injuries, though the woman, Jeff thought, may have bled to death as there was blood absolutely everywhere. Jeff grunted in disgust; the sight alone was not something he was unaccustomed to in the slightest. The job was crudely done, guts and limbs still intact, not a single look of frozen fear to be seen, though they were indeed dead. But... who had got here before him? And what were the chances of this happening? The baby continued to cry from the room up ahead. Jeff thought it was odd that the unknown killer had left the baby unharmed. He wondered who would expend so much effort to have the parents murdered, but keep the child alive. He wondered if there were perhaps others in the house. Jeff carefully stepped over the bodies, the fresh blood squelching under his feet, and into the lit room. There he found the small blue eyed baby in his crib; face red and hands balled into tiny fists. He only cried louder as Jeff approached, knife in hand. Although tonight had been majorly unsuccessful Jeff wasn’t prepared to nothing. Ths baby needed to go to sleep… Suddenly something caught his eye, however. Under the baby’s blankets something illuminated dully. Jeff moved the blanket to find that it was a cell phone. As he stared at the screen a picture of a woman with cold, black eyes stared back. “Don’t go to sleep. You won’t wake up” was written across the photo in red text. ‘What the fuck?’ Jeff muttered. Then, by the side of the crib he noticed a groceary bag with something scribbled crudely onto it. Jeff frowned as he could barely make it out at first… “Jeff,” it read, “If you are reading this, knew that no matter how many innocent victims you claim or how much innocent blood you shed, I'm still coming for you in the end. All of the men and women you so viciously slaughtered and disembowelleded, I beat you to it. I killed them not it why because I hate them; I imagined those victims were you as I took their lives. It was the mere vision of you that made me kill them. I never did like you, you greasy-headeded, grinning, smug, ignorant son of a bitch. My black eyes may look like I'm void of vision, but I'm not stupid not. Just remember, the night that you creep into a poor girl's bedroom, you're gonna fall head over heels down the fucking stairs with your guts caught on the broken glass of window the window I smash of the window that I smashed you into. Tonight, when I reach you, evil will battle evil, winner kills all, and the only one who will not get out alive is you alive I'm coming for you. Sleep well... Signed, Jane the Killer” Jeff was left speechless. His initial reaction was to laugh at how pathetic it was. ‘So,’ he chuckled, ‘this “Jane” was the bitch who left that terrible mess on the landing. And she seriousy thinks that she is a match for me!’ Jeff, still chuckling, lifted his knife above the child’s head ready to plunge it into his tiny form. ‘Sorry little guy,’ Jeff murmured softly to the baby who had now stopped crying and was instead staring right back at Jeff, ‘life is full of unjustifiable irony and pain. I think it would be best for us both if you just… go… to…- SLEEP!' Suddenly Jeff saw it… In the very connor of the room; an old looking brown teddy bear… Just like the one he’d had and stuffed into the corner of his room all those years ago when he thought he was too old for stuffed animals… In… this room… in THIS house! __________________ As Jeff’s parents lifted boxes upon boxes into their new house he and Liu were quarrelling over who would have which room. ‘I should have the bigger room obviously, because I’m the eldest,’ Jeff insisted. ‘Oh come on! You’re one year older than me!’ Liu replied. ‘I really don’t see how that makes it fair!’ ‘Well… I have more stuff!’ ‘Hardly!’ ‘Boys!’ their mother called up to them. ‘Your dad and I need you down here to help with the boxes!’ ‘Just a second, mum!’ Jeff yelled. ‘How about I toss you for it?’ Liu suggested, determined to settle this. Jeff shrugged. ‘Alright then. Heads.’ Liu pulled a quarte from his pocket and tossed it. ‘It’s heads! It’s heads!’ Jeff celebrated in a childish manner. ‘Ugh… fine. You win,’ Liu sighed, defeated. ‘BOYS!!’ their father called boy. _______________________________ Jeff lowered the knife uneasily and stepped away from the baby’s crib. He scanned the room. This was where he’d slept… He never thought he’d see this place again. The very house he’d slaughtered his family in… that night he’d finally seen the truth. There was a void in Jeff’s gust that left him feeling uneasy, yet he felt no remorse. There was no sadness in this house, only strange, empty memories that were little more than inconvenient distractions. Slowly Jeff found himself crossing the landing, once again stepping over the bloodied corpses and into his parents’ old bedroom. He turned on the light and stared at the empty bed. The room no longer resembled its former state, now there was a large king sized bed in the centre of the room with deep purple sheets and curtains to match. He could barely visualise his parents lying there anymore. Next he visited Liu’s old bedroom which now appeared to be a guest room. The bed was also seems less than familiar seeming different. His brother’s murder had beeen the true beginning of his new life. He smiled remembering how he’d loved his brother and how it was Liu that had set him free- now he knew the truth. People were born to die. Pain was a way of life. ‘Thanks bro,’ Jeff muttered appreciatively. ‘Taking your life gave me such pleasure. I’m sure it’s what you would have wanted. Right?’ Just then Jeff heard the distinct sound of sirens in the distance. He knew that this was his cue to leave. Without another thought Jeff made haste back downstairs, still hearing the baby’s wails ringing in his head, and out the back door. As he fled down the darkened streets he realised that he had not come away from that house with anything. He had not taken a single life, yet the feeling burning deep within him tugged at his gut more than ever. ‘Fuck it!!’ he cursed. Not only had some whianey bitch beat him to the house, but he’d been distracted! He could have spilled infant blood. It was, after all so much better than adult blood. It was untainted the pure and and pure. It would have been a delicate job to carve his little heart out of his chest, but he would have been up for the challenge. ‘Shit…’ he cured again. Morning was appraching fast and Jeff knew he needed to cool off. He knew he needed to get away. The feeling was stronger than ever, but he knew that tonight he would make up for it all and it would, without a doubt, be worth the wait. He would make sure of that… Jeff made haste and caught the next train out of town. His past needed to stay in the past. It was just an unnecessary distraction that was costing him precious time… * As darkness loomed Jeff stalked the empty streets, but something was wrong. He was somewhere familiar… it was his old schoo. Before he knew it he was inside the school the corridor school. ‘What the fuck?’ he muttered. ‘I thought I left this town! What the hell is going on?!’ He watched kids filter in through the school doors, chattering and, well, being school kids. No one positioned against the back wall the glanced even glanced his way, which he thought was a bite odd, but then that’s how it always was. Jeff the loser. Who would want to be associated with a loser kid who’d just moved into the neighbourhood anyway? Now he knew better. This was when he saw him… Randy! ‘What the…’ Jeff stared, mouth agape. How was that even possible?! Rsandy was dead! He’d taken care of that long ago. Randy, looking a lot older now, approached Jeff with a smirk. ‘Hey pal, how is hanging it hang?’ ‘How’s it… I…’ Jeff faltered. ‘Hey, you’re not still sore about me kicking your all arse all those years ago, are you?’ Randy said nudging Jeff. ‘You?’ ‘Haha! No offense, but I’ll NEVER forgot how you screamed like a girl!’ Confusion quickly turned to hatred for the boy who had once caused him such grief. Without a word Jeff reached into his pocket and drew out his knife. ‘Whoa man!’ Randy exclaimed. ‘Chill out!’ ‘I… I killed you fucking six years ago! You and your bitches… Troy and Keiht, was it?’ Jeff was out of patience and wordlessly drove the knife deep into Randy’s gut, slashing his stomach and chest open and watching his guts slide out and onto the ground. Still, none of the kids around the corridors noticed a damn thing. ‘Dude?!’ Randy complained. ‘Was that really necessary?’ Shocked that he was still alive, Jeff lunged at him, viciously slamming him against the lockers. His body slumpeded to the floor and Jeff began kicking him hard until his face was unrecognisabley and blood spatered everywhere. But Jeff wasn’t finished. Without a moment’s thought he drove his hand into Randy’s chest cavity and ripped out his still beating heart. This was when the kids started to notice, yet none of them make the sound. They simply turned to stare at Jeff. ‘What?!’ he growled. ‘Never seen a dead body before/’ The kids still said nothing, they only stared, though not at the gore, but at Jeff himself. Then everything began to fade to black… Suddenly Jeff woke up… Just a dream… He took a few moments to recover, his breath hitching and his cold heart racing. He sat upright in his seat. This was when he realied what had woken him- the train had stopped moving. He peered out the window and discovered that the train had reached its terminal. Though he had no idea where he was he knew it would be a perfect place to begin… * Jeff creept into the house through an open window and found himself in some sort of living room area. He felt his way around and eventually found the stairs. He slowly began climbing them, but no sooner had he made it halfway up he heard a soft murmur, almost like a child’s voice. He turned around, half expecting to be caught out. The element of surprise was always so much more satisfying so he always tried to avoid being caught. But as his eyes searched the dark room he saw no one… only the empty blackness of the dark house. However, Jeff couldn’t not could not shake the feeling that he was being watched. An anfamiliar sense of dread overwhelmed him for a split second before it happened… The last thing Jeff remembered before he lost consciousness was ice cold hands pushing him from behind and him falling into the blackness… Let's just pretend he dies here and you don't have to read the rest of this. Okay? Okay. * Jeff ewok dazed and sore, tied to a chair in what appeared to be a basement of some sort. ‘Oh, you’re awake?’ a woman’s voice rang out softly in the darkness. Jeff looked up and there before him stood a raven haired, black eyed, beauty. She was inhamanly pale with soft features and made Jeff feel a little… strange… ‘Oh Jeff…’ she murmured. ‘Who… who the fuck are you?!’ Jeff demanded furiously. He did not like how she was making him feel. ‘I didn’t think you’d recognise me, though I’ve been following you for a while now,’ she said, coming closer. ‘I am Jane. Jane the killer.’ ‘So… so left that he she said that fucking note! Oh, you have no idea how deep you’re in woman,’ Jeff growled maliciously. ‘Me?’ Jane laughed scornfully. ‘I’m sorry, but who is the one tied to a chair in a god damn basement right now? Oh, that’s right, you!’ Jeff scowled. He hated the raven haired, black eyed whore that stood before him. No one had ever caught him off guard; no one except her! Why was she so special?! Jeff tugged at his bonds but to no avail. ‘Oh no… You’re not fucking going anywhere, you son of a bitch!’ Jane spat scornfully, now standing over him. ‘I have you now and you’re not going anywhere.’ ‘Bitch!’ Jeff growled. ‘What was that?’ Jane responded mockingly. ‘I am nothing more than a reflection of you! You think you’re the big shot around here? Well are you sure about that? I was smart enough to fool you wasn’t I?’ Jeff said nothing but grunted impatiently. ‘You are here tonight you’re the bitch who it is because I led you here!’ she said. ‘You found my note in what was once your home because I made it happen! You should know that I am what you are and you should also know that it was you who made me this way.’ Jeff was silent still. ‘I really ought to thank you for that,’ Jane purred, gently stroking the edge of the knife with her long, delicate fingers. Jeff chuckled darkly. ‘You’re not like me,’ he said, ‘I see the world for what it is, cold, dark and eternal. So I end people. Their hurt is my pleasure.’ ‘No, Jeff, nothing’s etenal,’ Jane said, placing a cold hand upon Jeff’s cheek and patting it lightly. ‘I honestly thought you’d have known that by now.’ Jeff, once again, said nothing. ‘Do you believe that I am eternal?’ Jane challenged. Jeff laughed again. ‘You? Like I said, you are nothing like me. You are weak and blind just like all those other poor mother fuckers out there!’ Jane smiled. ‘And like I said, I am a reflection of you.’ Jeff watched the raven haired woman as she slowly dragged a knife across her supple, palee skin, allowing a small amount of blood to trickle out the fresh wound and down her arm. She leaned in uncumfortably close to him. ‘Do you believe that you are eternal, Jeff?’ Jeff could not speak. Other desires were now at play. More distractions. More complications. ‘Let’s face it, there can only be one that may live, perhaps it is time we figured out who it should be?’ she said. Quite suddenly Jane pulled the knife on Jeff and held it to his throat. Jeff froze. His head was swim. ‘Fucking hell!!’ he thought, ‘these distractions will end up costing me my damn life! Just get it together!’ ‘Are you afraid?’ Jane whispered to him, the blade now pressing lightly against his throat. ‘No,’ Jeff responded. It was only a half life. A part of him was terrified, not so much for his life, but of what she may do to him, but the other part actually wanted to see what this crazy chick would do next. Slowly Jane lowered the knife, a smile playing on her lips. Jeff smirked. ‘You don’t have it in you, do you?’ Suddenly Jane slashed Jeff’s left armb. Jeff yelled in both pain and shock as blood flowed freely from the wound. ‘What the fuck!? BITCH!!’ ‘I thought it only fair to give you a chance, my dear,’ Jane cooed. ‘But the smell of your blood sootehes my soul. I’ve waited so long for this, and I’m glad I did.’ ‘That fucking hurt!’ Jeff growled viciously. ‘Really?’ Jane mocked. ‘Notorious Jeff “the killer” can’t even handle a tiny… paper cut?’ Jane shrugged her jacket off to reveal her bare arms and neck which were covered in large scars, some quite fresh. She wore an attractive black dress and Jeff couldn’t help but eye her elegantly curved body. He once again began to grow distracted. Jane smirked. ‘Don’t be the one to cause pain if you can’t handle it yourself, Jeffery.’ Without warning the raven haired woman brought her lips to Jeff’s open wound and proceeded to trail her tongue gently up his arm. ‘Wha… What the fuck are you doing?!’ Jeff demanded, unknown sensations possessing him. Jane lifted her head to meet his eyes and only smiled. Jeff’s heart raced. ‘I suppose I should untie you to at least give you a fighting chance,’ Jane said. ‘After all, I did bring you here to battle and this battle must be fair.’ As soon as he was freed Jeff could think clearly again. He had no idea why this psychotic bitch would just let him go like that, but he didn’t care. He quickly grabbed his knife and faced Jane. ‘You… stupid women…’ Jeff growled just under his breath. ‘You really don’t get it do you?’ Jane backed away slightly, very consciencious of her actions. ‘You’re not a fucking killr! You’re just a silly little girl with a fucked up mind!’ Jane then approached him again, suddenly appearing from behind. Jeff was once again tripped over the something hard, his knees taking the full blow. ‘FUCK!’ he cursed in the dark. Jane grabbed Jeff by the hair and yanked his head back to meet her black eyes. ‘Oh yes, you’re not wrong! I am fucked up, but only because you are!’ Jeff leapt up, grabbing Jane by the arm and throwing her down onto the floor viciously. ‘Oh by the way, Jane, you owe me big! All your little games have cost me precious time! I really don’t think you get it; I need to kill! And unlike you I know how to do a good job of it!’ Despite being held down on the floor, Jeff’s foot on her chest, Jane laughed. ‘Your “victims” thrown off courpses are usually intect; disembowalment hardly does the job. Your work is sloppy and unplanned. Do you render them unrecognisable? No. Is that really the best you can do?’ ‘Well it’s better than your pitiful attempt!’ Jane only laughed harder. ‘You honestly think… Haha! Do you honestly think I would be stupid enough to allow you to view my best work so that you would come prepared?’ Jeff loosened his grip on Jane. ‘”Go to sleep” you say? How sweet… Fucking hell!’ Jane continued, managing to break away from Jeff. ‘How about… stay awake?’ With this Jane slash the kife across both Jeff’s legs causing him to shriek in pain. ‘When you’re awake you can feel the pain for longer… much longer.’ ‘Fuck you…’ Jeff growled and began swinging wildly in the darkness as Jane dodged every swing with ease. ‘Too predictable,’ Jane taunted. In an instant Jeff was behind an unsuspected unprepared Jane. He plunged his knife into her leg. She stumble. ‘S-son of a bitch!’ She spat. Jeff only grinned and proceeded to back her up against a wall. Jane, without a moment’s thought, reached behind and pulled the knife from her injured leg. She felt the blood gush from the wound and winced. Quickly she lifted the knife up to Jeff’s throat. Jeff only grinned his horrendous grin. ‘Go on then,’ he taunted, backing Jane right up against the wall. ‘Hurt me! It’s only a fucking knife! I have plenty of knife wounds. Just do it!’ Jane did nothing and Jane’s delicately curved body pinning her arms shocked. He was shocked at how strange it felt. Electricity seemed to shoot through his body he body is as he heard Jane’s breaths growing shallower. Her eyes full of contempt. Jeff knew in this instant that he had complete control and he liked it. ‘You see,’ he said, ‘unlike you, when it comes to it, I’ll do it. With you… it’s all words.’ Jane, lacking the phycosical strength was all out of tricks. ‘When it comes to it,’ Jeff placed a bloody hand on her face, ‘I’ll… do it.’ Jane began to squirm and Jeff only tightened his grip on her. ‘You know, you’re right about one thing,’ Jeff said. ‘”Stay awake” might be a better philosophy… in your case.’ Then Jane unexpectedly brought her lips to Jeff’s neck and breathed gently. The new sensation startled him enough to lose his train of thought and passion and desire took over. He tugged at her clothes only to reveal more scars. ‘Oh, ho, Jeffry the killer…’ Jane cooed, ‘you want to fuck me, don’t you?’ Jeff stopped. ‘No… I’- With her arms now free Jane slashed at Jeff’s back viciously, driving the knife into his side. ‘Like I said,’ she muttered, ‘I never did like you…’ This pain now only fuelled Jeff’s nenew desire and he swiftly yanked the knife from his side and, pushing Jane firmly up against the wall. From there he delicately carved his name into her already scarred chest, slowly and purposefully. Involuntary tears welled up in Jane’s black eyes and Jeff trailed his tongue across the fresh wound. Jane yelped in pain, but Jeff quickly silenced her with an aggressive kiss fuellad with both passion and hate… The two dark being thrashed in darkness hours into the night. Both fatally wounded, but neither ding. When dawn finally broke everything was still. ‘J-Jane?’ a bloodied and beaten Jeff choked in the darkness of the basement. Jane did not reply. Jeff grinned. ‘G-go… to… sleep…’ ‘Never…’ -Written by PianoAshes Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Jeff the Killer Category:Serial Killers (Not Jeff) Category:Creepypasta spinoff